This invention pertains to the art of printer cartridges, and more particularly to ink-jet printer cartridges such as a high capacity print cartridge sold as the Hewlett Packard.RTM. DeskJet/DeskWriter.RTM. 51626A High Capacity Print Cartridge. The invention is particularly applicable to a method of refilling an empty ink-jet printer cartridge of this type and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that details of this invention may be advantageously employed in related environments and with other commercially available printer cartridges.
Ink-jet printer technology typically employs a cartridge or housing that carries a quantity of ink in an internal chamber or cavity that is formed into droplets for dispensing through a nozzle and onto a printing medium such as paper. For example, ink droplets are formed in response to an electrical signal that heats the ink and creates an ink vapor bubble that pushes ink out of the nozzle. An electrical resistive element heats the ink in an extremely rapid fashion so that it can be dispensed in a matter of milliseconds. Still other structures can be used to dispense ink droplets onto paper, the details of these ink-jet printer technologies being well known in the art. Since the structure and operation of printer cartridges of this type are well known in the art, further discussion herein is deemed unnecessary.
Ink-jet printer cartridges of this type are sold as original equipment and not promoted for reuse. It is generally recognized, however, that the costs associated with a new printer cartridge need not be encountered since additional savings can result from refilling an empty printer cartridge. In fact, it is believed that a substantial savings can result for the consumer when a single printer cartridge is refilled a number of times.
The above-identified parent application particularly teaches a preferred arrangement and method for refilling an empty printer cartridge. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,294 describes another arrangement and method for refilling an empty cartridge. The teachings of that patent are also incorporated herein by reference.
Known arrangements suffer from various problems, some of which are addressed by the above-noted application. For example, ink may be wasted or leak from the printer cartridge during the refill process. Suppliers of refill kits recognize this problem and suggest that the consumer use special containers or absorbent pads during the refill procedure to capture overrun ink. Still another problem is the chance that a user will not properly follow instructions provided with the refill kit. This can result in improper introduction of ink into the cartridge, some of which may be spilled or unnecessarily expelled from the printer cartridge. Other users may improperly prime the refilled printer cartridge.
Accordingly, a system and assembly that eliminates, or at least substantially curtails, common errors encountered during the refill process are required. Thus, it is desired to provide a new system that overcomes these and other problems in a reliable, easy to use manner that eliminates the potential for problems to develop.